1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sportsman's seats which are quickly mountable and demountable on trees for hunting or other purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable hunting seats are known in the prior art and typically comprise a platform abutting the trunk of a tree and supported by a chain wrapped around it, with the front edge of the platform being braced by a strut. Otherwise, such seats tend to slope downwardly from their back edges, thus providing an unstable surface for a user. But even with a pronged end on the strut so that it jabs into the bark, downward slippage is frequently a problem. Some have resorted to using nails to secure the strut or chain as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,379 or to attaching the chain immediately above a limb as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,350. The need for such restraints underscores the fact that the length of the supporting chain cannot be varied except in increments of the chain link to accomodate a seat to a variety of trunk sizes. In the past, devices in which the chain is replaced with an adjustable member have been questioned as to their safety because of the possibility of their support means becoming loose in use.